saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Hyou Clan
The Hyou Clan (紫家 Hyōke) is a distinguished clan in Saiunkoku, second only to the Imperial Family but not one of the Eight Colored Clans. The clan's name translates to "light indigo". Information It is the shadow clan of the Shi Clan and like the Imperial Family, members are said to be descended from a Diety. The last known High Priestess is Hyou Shusui after Hyou Ruka was assassinated. The last known Head of the Hyou Clan is Hyou Riou Sr. Those who become the High Priestess are cast into the Prison of Time and if they make it out with their sanity in tact, it will prove they have the ability to fulfil this role and their powers are strengthened. The founder of the Hyou Clan was Sou Gen’s younger sister, Sou Youki and are important enough to make crucial decisions in place of the Imperial Family during times of crisis. In fact, the clan has provided refuge and shelter to a number of Emperors in the past, protecting him from unavoidable dangers. At critical moments, they can be appointed to various positions by the Emperor and even though they are not involved in politics, they have a deep understanding of it. The family exists “to help the weak". Although the clan’s main responsibilities consists mostly of performing rituals, members of the Hyou Clan is skilled in magic and incantations. Sou Youki’s bloodline has gifted only a select few with extraordinary abilities at birth (foresight, the spoken word, clairvoyance). Human beings of eternal youth and long life are sometimes born into the Hyou Clan and the current Head of the clan, Hyou Riou Sr., is one such person. Those without any extraordinary talents or abilities whatsoever, also exist. Abilities that whittle away a person’s life energy when used are powerful but their effects are generally short-lived. Female members of the Imperial Family that are born with, or develop, abilities are sent to the Hyou Clan to become Shrine Maidens while those that are powerless are married off. A woman’s abilities appear to wane somewhat after they get married so only pure maidens of the Hyou Can are able to perform the Succession of Supernatural Abilities (異能の継承 Inō no Keishō) Ritual, which is conducted when a new High Priestess is enthroned. Men are considered inferior by the clan, as women are often the ones born with supernatural abilities while most men are born powerless. However, even if they are born powerless, they retain the ability to detect supernatural presences and phenomena. In some rare cases, a male may be born with powerful abilities, like Uu Uu. The Secretary of the Department of the Cave of Immortals must be someone from the Hyou Clan, and although the department is not known for being directly involved in politics, a seat has been promised to the Secretary at the Prime Minister's Assemblies. Also, since the Emperors of Saiunkoku must receive the blessing of the Hyou Clan before they can succeed to the throne, it is obvious that they have a considerable amount of influence. The Hyou Clan are knowledgable about a wide range of topics. Plot The Red Immortal had the ability to enhance the fertility of woman so she was able increase the birthrate of those with supernatural abilities while she was imprisoned there. However, after Kou Shouka took her away, the birthrate of those with supernatural abilities began to steadily decline. Members Four Gates The Four Gates (四門家 Yonmonke) were the four noble families that acted as retainers to each of the Eight Colored Clans. The retainers of the Hyou Clan were known as the Four Hyou Gates (縹門四家 Ūmonyonke). Only one of the Light Indigo Gates is currently known, the Uu Clan. Category:Eight Colored Clans Category:Clans